Charmed: Trials with the Skies Episode 1
by Adalbert Waffling
Summary: The Charmed Ones deal with life after Paige and Phoebe move out. A whole new band of demons, a little romance, and a few figments of the past reside in this story.
1. Default Chapter

Charmed: Trials with the Skies  
  
Episode One: The Move Out  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, places, or plots before this is taking place.  
  
This takes place after the episode Cris-Crossed.  
  
Section 1  
  
Paige shut the foor to her lime green car and walked over to Piper. "You know I'm just an orb away," Piper told her. "Yes, Piper. We've been over this 1,000 times," Paige replied. "Ok, I love you. Be careful," Piper said as she hugged Paige.  
  
"Well, Richard's probably waiting for me. Bye," Paige said shaking. "Bye," Piper said back. Paige walked over to the car and opened the door. She turned and took one last look at the manor. She sighed, got into the car and drove down Prescott street. Tears formed in her eyes as she passed the stop sign at the end of the street.  
  
As Piper opened the door to the Halliwell manor, she took one step inside and a tear made its way down her cheek.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
As Phoebe sat on the plane to Hong Kong, she listened to the airplane music. She thought about Piper and Paige. She grabbed a magazine out of the seat pocket in front of her and flipped through the pages. She got to about the middle when her eyes started to water and the plane landed. 


	2. Charmed: Trials with the Skies, 12

Section 2  
  
Paige reached Richard's driveway and saw him stading there waiting for her. She pulled up and went to her trunk and finished getting out her things.  
  
After she had finished unpacking, they ate dinner. "You're awfully quiet. Is something the matter?" Richard asked. "Well, since I moved out, I just haven't been feeling very happy lately," Paige said to him. "Well, what's on your mind?" Richard replied. "There's like the power of three thing, which I'm not so worried about breaking up. But then there's a sister thing and I feel like I'm abandoning my sisters." Paige said.  
  
"Well, it's gonna feel like that for a little while. We'll make it work, dear." Richard comforted her. "Thanks, Richard."  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
"Phoebe, hey!" Jason called from the baggage claim. "Hi!" Phoebe replied as she started to hug him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Welcome to Hong Kong. Or should I say it in Chinese?" Jason said. "No! Let's just go get my bags. How have you been, I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too. I've been fine, what about you?" He asked her as he grabbed one of her suitcases off of the conveyuer belt. "I've been great. Everything's been great." Phoebe said, lying.  
  
"That's great." Jason said as he got the last peices of luggage and they went to where he was staying.  
  
Jason wrapped her in a big hug. "Would you care to go out, or order in?" Jason asked her. "Let's order in." Phoebe replied. Jason picked up the phone and ordered, well, Chinese food.  
  
The food came and they ate. "Are you alright, Phoebe?" Jason asked.  
  
Phoebe got a little empathy vibe from him. He really wanted to know waht was wrong. He cared, not that he wouldn't, but it made Phoebe feel good.  
  
"Well, I'm just a little choked up about leaving my sisters." Phoebe said to him.  
  
"Oh, well. Maybe every now and then, you, or you and I, if you wanted me to come, could take the jet and go see them every now and then." Jason told her.  
  
"You know what? That makes me feel a lot better." Phoebe smiled and kissed him.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Back at the manor, Piper sat on the couch watching tv. HSe was half- expecting Phoebe or Paige to come in and tell her to get off of her butt and do something, but then Cris orbed in.  
  
"Piper, we've got another demon to vanquish. We need a really good potion."  
  
"Well, start making it. You're half-witch. Get crackin'," Piper blurted back. Cris gave her a "duh-but-your-the-Charmed-One" look.  
  
"Alright, alright. Let's get to the attic and look at the book." Piper said as she got up. They walked to the staircase and to the attic. Piper sighed as she passed Phoebe's and Paige's rooms. It was sad but they had to get on with their lives. Piper held back a tear and went to the book.  
  
"So give me the 411." Piper said.  
  
"Ok. His name is Sagittarion. He's got powers that even the Elders haven't seen. It's said that he's some descendent of a celestial demon." Cris recited.  
  
"So we need the celestial repelling potion." Piper said as she started flipping through pages.  
  
"Past witches have tried that before and it didn't work. We need a real demon vanquish here!" Cris yelled.  
  
Alright! I'm working on it!!!" Piper shouted back.  
  
"Should I tell Phoebe and Paige?" Cris asked.  
  
"No, I can handle it. Are you hungry? I'm gonna make dinner soon." Piper asked him.  
  
"no, thanks. But I know someone who is." Cris said.  
  
Leo orbed in with a smile.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
"Have a nice night. Wyatt's being babysat by the Elders so you have the house all to yourselves." Cris told Leo.  
  
"Thanks Cris." leo replied. Cris smiled, nodded, and orbed out.  
  
"So, how are you holding up?" Leo asked.  
  
"I'm fine thanks. Come down stairs, I'll start dinner." PIper told him.  
  
Leo just smiled and walked down stairs.  
  
Piper gasped at the dining room table. A full dinner was spread out all over it.  
  
"Leo, did you do this?"  
  
Leo nodded and smiled.  
  
"Oh, you're so sweet." Piper said to him.  
  
"It was nothing." Leo said as he went over to Piper's chair and pulled it out for her. She smiled and sat down. Then Leo did.  
  
They ate dinner and went to the conservatory and talked. They sat their and talked for hours. They had gotten to know each other again. Like old friends.  
  
~~  
  
"I hope you didn't mind that I brought dinner. I know we're not married anymore. I just thought you'd want some comfort." Leo siad to Piper.  
  
"No, it was very sweet of you. I enjoyed it. I had a really great time." Piper replied.  
  
"Ok. Well, I need to go pick up something down the street, so I better get going before the store closes."Leo said.  
  
"Ok, bye." Piper said.  
  
Leo walked outside and stood on the steps. Piper closed the door, turned and took a few steps away when the doorbell rang. She turned to answer it and Leo came in. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in and kissed her.  
  
After a few minutes, Leo pulled away and said, "sorry."  
  
Piper put her arms around his neck and whispered, "Don't be."  
  
--------  
  
Section 3  
  
Phoebe had gone to bed and she took out a picture of Piper. When she touched it, she got a premonition.  
  
In the manor in Piper's room, Piper and Leo are kissing on the bed. Piper starts unbuttoning Leo's shirt when a demon shimmers in.  
  
Phoebe got out of bed and quietly, but quickly, got her cell phone and called Paige.  
  
Hello?  
  
Paige! Orb over here now, bad premonition.  
  
But what--  
  
Orb now, talk later!  
  
She hung up and Paige orbed in. "Quick, to the manor!" Phoebe said.  
  
THey orbed in outside of Piper's room and opened the door.  
  
"Sorry, Piper. I had a bad premonition. We need to get ready!"  
  
Piper nodded, kissed Leo once more and the demon shimmered in.  
  
He threw an energy ball and Paige orbed it into her hand and threw it back at the demon. It was hit, but only flinched.  
  
Piper made the motion to blow him up but it only caused him small damage.  
  
Phoebe levitated and just as she kicked him, he shimmered out.  
  
"Oh, well! You guys can go back to what you were doing and Paige and I will get the scoop on the demon. Bye bye." Phoebe said as she pushed Piper towards Leo. She walked back over to Paige and they orbed to Richard's house.  
  
Paige orbed the book in and started looking. THey were quiet for a few minutes and then Paige said,"Do you know anything about what happened in the room before we orbed in?"  
  
Phoebe, who was pacing stopped and turned her head. "What?"  
  
"You know. Piper and Leo." Paige replied. "Oh, I don't know. But let's not worry about that. Let's just get back to the book." Pheobe said. "Wasn't he wearing a hood?" Paige asked. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Care for some hot chocolate?" Paige asked Phoebe. "Sure, thanks. That'd be great."  
  
Phoebe started flipping pages as Paige went into the kicthen. She flipped passed the page on the Wendigo, Barbus, and Bane and came to the Belthazor page. So many bad memories attached to it. It had been a long time since Phoebe thought about Cole.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Back at the manor.  
  
"Sorry about that demon incident." Piper said to Leo. "That's ok." leo replied. "Would you care to continue?" Leo whispered. Piper smiled and started to passionately kiss Leo.  
  
(well, you can guess what happened next)  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
As Pheobe looked at the Belthazor page, she remembered all the good times she had with Cole. He was her true love. But then she remembered that Cole was a demon. She cleared her mind and turned the page. she had gotten another premonition.  
  
At the conservatory in the manor. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe lay on the floor blood everywhere. They were screaming in pain. A demon in a thick cloak and hood stood next to them and held his hands out to his sides. A blue misty substance and body-like figures started to flow from the bodies. The sisters didn't move again. They were dead. The demon starts to take off the hood.  
  
Paige walks in. "You okay, dear?"  
  
"Yeah. Fine." Phoebe said. Oh, no. How far was this in the future?  
  
Section 4  
  
"Good morning," Leo said to Piper. "Morning." She replied. They embraced each other and gave each other a few kisses. "Hungry?" Leo asked. "Starving." Piper said. Leo pulled off the blanket and went downstairs.  
  
I don't even know why we broke up, now. He's such a nice guy and he's so handsome. Piper went over to the phone and just as she was about to grab it, it rang.  
  
Hello?  
  
Piper, it's Phoebe.  
  
Hey, Phoebe.  
  
Hi. So, what's new?  
  
Nothin much. What about you?  
  
Oh, nothing here.  
  
Ah.  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
So what's the Leo factor?  
  
WITCH!  
  
*Piper then told her about what happened between her and Leo.*  
  
I don't even know why I broke up with him now. It was so romantic last night. He was so sweet.  
  
Well, Ask Phoebe says, "A past love coming back to you is like a miracle."  
  
Thanks, Pheebs.  
  
Not a problem.  
  
Hey, why don't you come over for dinner this weekend, you, Paige, and I.  
  
Sure? What if there's a little more Leo?  
  
Well....  
  
Come on, Piper.  
  
Well, maybe, but I'll be sure to schedule it around everything.  
  
...  
  
Don't even think I don't know you're smiling, Phoebe.  
  
*Phoebe starts laughing*  
  
Well, I gotta go, Leo's making breakfast.  
  
Ooooo.  
  
Shut up. Bye.  
  
BYe  
  
*CLICK*  
  
Piper puts down the phone and walks back downstairs and eats breakfast with Leo.  
  
Section 5  
  
"That's him. That's Sagitarion. I can't believe you had a run-in with him already." Cris said to the Charmed Ones in the attic.  
  
"Well, we better get ready for the next time because time's fading away." Phoebe said, trying not to sound too suspicious.  
  
"Ok, I'll start looking in the book." Paige said.  
  
"Alright, I'll start making dinner." Piper said. She went downstairs, got some pots and pans out and Leo orbed in and hugged her and started kissing her.  
  
"Oh, are you cooking? I was hoping I could take you out, I got the night off." Leo said.  
  
"Oh, honey. That's sweet of you, but Paige and Phoebe are over and we're gonna have sisters dinner tonight. I'm so sorry, I wish I could be with you." Piper replied.  
  
"Oh, that's ok."  
  
"Forgive me?" Piper asked.  
  
"Anything for you." Leo said and started kissing her again.  
  
Phoebe went downstairs to maybe tell Piper about the premonition, but then saw Piper and Leo kissing and thought better of it and went back upstairs.  
  
Back in the attic, Paige was looking in the book and Cris was pacing back and forth as Phoebe walked in.  
  
"How's it goin up here?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It's fine, I can't find anything here, though."Paige replied.  
  
"I think I'm remembering something. Vanquish......Celestial Repel....Celestial Damage.....Celesital Acid.....Celestial Destroy....Talismans.....Crystals.......  
  
Yeah, ok. I'll be right back." Cris said and orbed out.  
  
"So much for his help." Paige said.  
  
She continued to flip through pages in the book. It then started to swing very very fast and it flipped to the 'Call a Lost Witch' spell.  
  
Paige ignored it and continued to flip through. She got to a further page and it flipped back again. "What's going on?" Paige asked. "Jeez, it's liked it turned psycho." Phoebe inputted.  
  
Paige flipped through again and got to one page that was blank and there was a folded piece of paper in the crease where it met at the spine.  
  
Paige took it and opened it. "Phoebe, come over here." Paige said.  
  
Sagitarion  
  
A demon of celestial lineage and powers. He is extremely powerful and is usually seen wearing a large cloak and rarely seen without it. His celestial powers of the skies aid him well. Use  
  
"Looks like they didn't finish, but why? And why is it on a separate piece of paper, I mean. Blank page right there." Paige said. Then the book flipped back to the 'Call A Lost Witch' spell.  
  
"Grr." Paige said and went downstairs to tell Piper.  
  
The demon in Phoebe's bad premonition had been Sagitarion.  
  
The next day, Piper went up to the book to check again on Sagittaron. She went past Phoebe's and Paige's room expecting them to come out and look with her. But they weren't there. She let out a sigh and went to the attic.  
  
Piper started flipping throught the pages. She flipped for about an hour when it flipped to the 'Call a Lost Witch' spell. piper gave a growl and walked downstairs.  
  
"Cris.....Cris!...." Piper yelled as Cris orbed in. "What is it, Piper? I'm really onto something." Cris said. "Oh, well if you're busy, I'll talk to you later." Piper said. "ok, thanks." Cris said, orbing out.  
  
Piper went into the kitchen and got out a plate to make lunch when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hey, Piper." Phoebe said. "Hey, Pheebs. uh, no offense but you were just here yesterday. you don't need to come and see me everyday, ya know." Piper siad shutting the door. "I know, I jsut wanted to tell you something." Phoebe said.  
  
As they walked into the family room, leo orbed in and gave Piper a kiss. "I was gonna take Piper to lunch, but I guess you guys wanna talk so, I'll go and be back." leo said.  
  
"Oh, no. You guys go. I'll watch Wyatt for you. We can talk later, Piper." Phoebe said. "Are you sure?" piper asked. "Yeah, I'm sure. You can go." Phoebe said and Leo and Piper orbed out.  
  
"Wow, imagine that. I just told my sister if it was ok if she went on a date." Phoebe said to her self.  
  
Leo took Piper to a nice lunch and then shopping and he got her a few things. Then they saw a movie. Leo had pulled his whitelighter pay just for Piper.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Leo and Piper orbed back into the manor and Piper put her stuff down in her room. "THank you for today." Piper said. "Not a problem. My pleasure." Leo said. He kissed her for a few minutes. The moment was broken off by a noise upstairs.  
  
Piper and Leo walked up the steps to the attic and saw Paige and Phoebe at the book with Wyatt. "Hey, welcome back." Paige said. "Hi. Did you find anything else on the demon or how to vanquish it? Was there another paper?" Piper asked. "Nothing." They said together. "Ok, I'm gonna go start dinner. Leo, why don't you help them." Piper said as she walked downstairs.  
  
Leo walked over and took hold of Wyatt. "Hi. wanna do the popcorn machine, big guy?" He said to Wyatt and started to shake him and made a popping noise. Wyatt giggled.  
  
"Leo, do you know anything about the demon? 'Cause I know you're usually our backup supernatural-ology encyclopedia." Paige said. "Not a clue." leo said. He walked over to the crib and put Wyatt down and went back over to the book. "Are you sure you've checked EVERY page?" Leo asked.  
  
"I'm sure. We--" Phoebe was cut off at the flipping of the book pages. It went back to the 'Call a Lost Witch' spell. "Oh, my God! Let's just cast this spell and get it over with." Phoebe said.  
  
so they got out some candles, lit them and said the spell.  
  
A starry glowing cluster of gold and blue orbs formed in the circle. It was so lustrous and serene. They orbs made into the form of a person and juggled around each other and then started to fuse together. It then started mush around. More colors emerged. A green, red and light blue spilled out, one after the other. Mushing together and making a gold and blue color again. The musshyness went away and the orbs flattened into the form of a person. They emerged form the orbs and made Phoebe, Paige, and Leo drop-jawwed.  
  
"Piper, you better come see this!"  
  
(-*TM Pending*-) 


	3. Charmed: Trials with the Skies, Episode ...

"Piper, you better come see this!" Leo called. "What, what? What is all this-" He sentence was cut off as she fainted on the floor. "I'm so glad to finally meet you. Wow!" Paige said. "Oh my God. Piper!" Phoebe said as she ran over to fan Piper. "So you're.." Paige said. "Piper, are you all right?" Leo asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Piper gets up and looks over at the figure standing in their attic. "Where the hell have you been the last three years?"  
  
~  
  
~ "It's so glad to finally see you again, Prue." Phoebe said to Prue while they sat in the Solarium. "I know. I've missed you guys. You sure have kept the house up well. I've watched you." Prue said. Paige stares at Prue. Prue smiles and asks, "How has everything been going? Lemme see little Wyatt?" Piper goes up to get him; Paige continues to stare at Prue. "Phoebe, I see you have boy." Prue said. "Hehe, yeah." Phoebe said, smiling. "He seams like a good guy." Prue said. "Thanks." Phoebe says. Paige still is staring at Prue. "Are you alright, Paige?" Prue asked. "I-I-just-it's so cool to finally meet you." Paige said, reluctantly. "I'm sure it is." Prue said. "Here he is." Piper says as she hands Wyatt to her. "He's so cute. Aww." Prue says as she tickles him. "Um, Prue. Why couldn't we ever bring you back?" Piper asked, quickly. "Well, you needed to find Paige so you could learn about her." Prue said. "Oh.." Piper said.  
  
Phoebe gets up and leaves. "Pheebs, where ya going?" Piper asks. "I have to go.uh, get something." Pheobe says, and leaves. "It's so good to see you again." Piper says as she puts an arm around Prue. "I know. I've missed you guys so much."  
  
Leo orbs in. "The other Elders and I have a lead on the demon that attacked us." Leo said. "What, you were attacked?" Prue asked. "Leo, if you don't mind, I would like to spend some time with my sister, please." Piper says. "Yeah, but we need to get on it." Leo says. "We'll deal with it later, Leo. I just wanna enjoy Prue being here." Piper says, and Leo sits down. "So what's this I hear about you and Phoebe moving out?" Prue asks Paige. Paige awakens from her trance and says, "Oh, I also found a boy. Although things aren't going to well." "Oh, I'm sorry." Prue says in a I-really-don't-care kind of tone. "Well, I'm gonna go cook us some dinner. I'll be in the kitchen." Piper says. Prue looks around the house. "What is with you guys. It's December. Don't you ever decorate for Christmas anymore?" She asks. "Well, it's only been Piper in the house, but I guess she hasn't got around to it." Leo replies. "Oh, right." Prue says.  
  
A big thud comes form the attic. "Phoebe!" Prue yells as she hurries up to the attic.  
  
A big blue figure is standing by the wall and Phoebe is on the floor in fear. "Oh God." Prue says and the blue figure vanishes. "What. The Hell. Was that." Phoebe asks. 


End file.
